Into The Light
by phoenixmaiden13
Summary: The Last moments before Harry leaves everyone forever


******Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

******Something I came up with one night. I made myself -cry wipes away tear- Anyways I hope you enjoy.**  


* * *

**Into The Light**

With a flash of blinding green light everything was over. The last grain of sand that was life was at an end by just two words. The battle around him stopped as Harry Potter took his last breath and hit the floor, dead.

"HARRY!" Several voices screamed in shock and uncontrolled misery. Tear streaked faces crowded around him screaming his name. But there was no answer, and there never will be, only silence. Green eyes once shining with life was burnt out and now saw nothing.

"Harry! Harry speak to me. You can't be dead."

"We need you. Don't leave us."

"Come back to us."

"There has to be something we can do!"

Even one as smart as Hermione Granger tried to wrack her brain for something that would bring her beloved friend back to her. Though she knew deep down, there wasn't.

"Come on Harry, open your eyes. Don't leave me mate. We were going to be Auror's together remember?" Ron Weasley whispered holding his best friends body close and shaking him, "You have to keep me on track like you always do. Come on."

Someone tried to pull the trio apart but they only held on tighter. "Come on Harry don't do this to us," Hermione sobbed.

"Let him go," Remus said, tears running down his face. Placing his hands over his eyes he whispered. "H-he's gone."

"NO!" They both yelled.

"He can't be gone. He promised. He promised!"

"We still have a whole bunch of stuff that we were going to do."

"We have to bring him back!"

"Hermione. Be rational. You can't bring back the dead," Remus said, "You of all people should know that."

"I don't care!" she screamed hysterical, "There has to be something!"

"No. There is nothing," Mrs. Weasley wept," He's gone. He's gone!" she collapsed into sobs and turned into her husbands' arms. No more would he sit at her kitchen table and ask for seconds. No more would she hear his laughter as he played around with her sons. No more, no more.

"Harry!" Ron suddenly screamed and everyone looked down at the lifeless body on the floor.

"Ron. He's not…" Remus stated.

"No." Ron said shaking his head and setting his friends body on the floor and getting up. He lifted a hand and pointed behind them with a watery smile. "There."

Everyone turned and gasped. Harry was standing there very much alive, the only difference was that he wasn't solid.

"Harry! Come back," Hermione pleaded with the ghost that was her friend. Harry smiled sadly and shook his head. "Please!"

"Don't do this to us mate," Ron cried.

"Please, Harry," Remus sobbed, "Your all I have left. First were James and Lily then Sirius. I can't lose you too. Don't-don't leave me."

"Don't go. You're just like one of my sons. My own. Come back and well go home okay?" Mrs. Weasley tried.

"Y-you promised. You said you would take me to the world's biggest library when this was over. You always keep your promises. Always!" Hermione cried, "Don't start breaking them now."

Everyone tried to plead and beg. Even getting angry and demanding for him to come back. But he didn't move only watched on silently.

"Come on mate. Don't do this. You were supposed to be our benefactor for our shop. We'll give you 10% of what we earn," Fred tried to reason.

"20%" George said, "30%! Just come back."

"'Arry! Please. Yer gotta come back," Hagrid sobbed, big fat tears splashing down his front. "Yer three need to come down an' visit me."

"Don't do this to me Harry! We were supposed to get married and have kids. Don't you dare leave me!" Ginny sobbed angrily.

But still Harry said nothing; he only smiled sadly and continued to glow softly. Through he said nothing, his eyes, were gentle and calm, not scared in the least. They seemed to say _It's okay. Don't worry about me. Everything will be all right._

But no one felt like it was going to be all right. Not when their Savior and friend was gone. Everything was lost when that spark of life left his body.

An invisible breeze rustled Harry's robes and a bright light appeared behind him. Harry turned around to look and smiled widely at something only he could see and started walking forward.

Several screams and sobs of protest broke out behind him and he stopped mid way.

"Harry! No!" Hermione screamed, tears streaming down her face, "Please! Don't d-do this to me."

Harry gave a small apologetic smile, _It's time for me to go, _he finally whispered, his words carried to them in the windand continued to walk forward.

"Harry No!"

"Please stay!"

"Come back!"

Harry stopped a few feet away from the light and turned back around. With his trademark smile and a small wave, Harry turned back around and lifted his arms to wrap around two figures that had been standing there. The man and woman both wrapped their arms around him and squeezed him tight. The man ruffled Harry's hair affectionately and the woman leaned forward and kissed his forehead. A big black dog appeared and circled around them, barking soundlessly as they continued to walk forward.

With a last look behind him, Harry smiled a bright true smile full of joy and happiness and walked into the light.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Click on the review button you know you want to.**


End file.
